


RC #227 Mission #5: Scarlet Disgrace

by SkarmorySilver



Series: Protectors of the Plot Continuum: Response Center #227 [5]
Category: Protectors of the Plot Continuum, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Gore, Maimed canons, New Recruit - Freeform, Out of Character, PPC Mission, Recruitment, Sporking - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarmorySilver/pseuds/SkarmorySilver
Summary: In which vampires suck, canons are maimed, and the agents receive help from an unexpected source.





	RC #227 Mission #5: Scarlet Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> \- **Copyright Disclaimer:** The PPC and all related property belong to Jay and Acacia. The _Pokémon_ franchise (Falchion’s home continuum) belongs to Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak. _The Incredibles_ (Sarah's home continuum) belongs to Pixar and Brad Bird. _Teen Titans_ belongs to DC Comics, and the _Teen Titans_ animated series specifically belongs to DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. Agents Rashida Mafdetiti, Falchion, and Sarah Squall belong to me.  
>  The fic being sporked, "[Scarlet Embrace](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1820150/1/Scarlet-Embrace)", belongs to [Ifrit and Ivy](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/555825/Ifrit-and-Ivy), who may kindly keep it.
> 
> \- **Betas:** Iximaz and eatpraylove.
> 
> \- **Rating:** T/PG-13 - contains intense violence, gore, explicit language, and vampires of the kind that don't sparkle.
> 
> \- **Original posting date:** November 11, 2014
> 
> \- **Note:** If you're wondering where Mission #4 for this RC is, I'm sorry to say that my co-author and I haven't completed it yet as of the time of this writing. I will upload it into this collection as soon as it is completed and posted on the Board.
> 
> \- **[Original document](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lnnlm9DEmFa2FLFbeFCJVUu-v_eGGqvdTho1KHC6j44/edit?pli=1)**

Cover Illustration: “ [ Scarlet Fail ](http://tarelelenar.deviantart.com/art/Scarlet-Fail-313603197) ” by [ TarelElenar ](http://tarelelenar.deviantart.com/)

 

 

 

> “Whoever Slade is, you and he are similar. Slade did not trust you, and you did not trust us.”
> 
> — Starfire, _Teen Titans_ S1E9: “Masks” (2003)

 

**Pre-Mission**

  * Soundtrack: [Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo — The Flight Continues](http://youtu.be/z9EgoKVoGT4)



 

_Jump City, three years hence…_

 

 

> **The sun had begun to descend beyond the horizon. With its departure came the changing of the sky, changing the once clear blue sky into twilight. Blending slowly in and out of soft shades of lavender and orange, then even slower, it lighten just ever so slightly to pink.**

Beast Boy felt a slight migraine for some strange reason as he soared through said pink sky in the form of an emerald _Pteranodon_. If his arms hadn’t become wings, he would have clutched his forehead in a mixture of pain and exasperation. The Titan’s Tower had been kept well-fortified, as was the norm nowadays, but he had decided to take patrol duty nonetheless, just in case.

Well, that and one other reason. Raven had been mean to him for some reason over the past few months, and had locked herself up in her room more than usual. It was difficult for him to talk to her, and when he tried, she had always called him a jerk. Why was she like this? He only wanted her to stop seeing him because he needed to spend his time helping the Doom Patrol… did he really tell her that? He couldn’t remember. The point was that throughout their stay together, the Teen Titans had never actively antagonized each other the way she was doing to him lately. For all he knew, she wouldn’t have been so cold to him so suddenly. Maybe if he could just let her listen to him openly…

His reverie was interrupted by a strange chuckle that somehow echoed throughout the evening sky. Something told him that it wasn’t a good sign, and he quickly banked towards its source while staying high enough to avoid being seen.

As soon as he reached the city harbor, he saw a dark figure, **a man standing in the center of the roof, who then walked to the edge of the roof.** Before he could see him, the green canon had morphed into a pigeon and perched on a windowsill a good distance away. If he had gotten a good look at his face, he would have seen that this man bore **a grin that would put the devil to shame.**

 **"It's a beautiful night,"** said the man. **"Do you think the same...Robin?"**

Beast Boy could almost sense something… _off_ about this individual, but he couldn’t tell what it was just yet. So he decided to return to the Titan’s Tower, pushing what he had seen and heard to the back of his mind — and unaware that it wouldn’t be the last time he would see that strange man.

He didn’t get to do much for the next two hours, since though it gave him plenty of time to think about what was going on, Raven didn’t even bother trying to speak to him. He was just about to make the decision to walk up to her and clear up the misunderstanding directly when Cyborg announced that the Brotherhood of Evil was attacking a military base, with help from Slade’s robots. He had gone to warn the others, but he couldn’t understand why everyone else was avoiding him. Seriously? He helped to maintain the light mood and that was how they were repaying him?

He decided not to question that matter for now. The Titans had more important things to do, after all.

Some time later, the group went into battle against Slade and the Brotherhood as usual. Beast Boy joined the others in fighting as usual, taking out a number of robots, but Robin was fighting the supervillains by himself. Working Madam Rouge into a rage, he ran off with the frothing antagonist in his wake.

Beast Boy spared a surprised look at this new development, and before the other Titans could call him to their aid, he had morphed into a cheetah and rushed off after their leader at top speed.

He only slowed down when he heard the voices of Robin and his old nemesis, Slade. Realizing what was going on between the two, he decided that this was a fight between them and them alone. Morphing into a rat, he scurried into the shadows and hid from view, keeping a close eye on the two as they went at each other.

Then Madam Rouge joined in, and the trash hit the fan.

Slade’s inevitable betrayal of the Brotherhood of Evil was bad enough. But then Rouge, in her bloodthirsty rage, set copies of Slade’s own drones against him and Robin, forcing them to work together. Enraged at this, the madwoman fell upon the Titans’ leader… and all Beast Boy could do was watch in horror as the grisly scene unfolded.

Robin’s ribs were snapped, his left eye was gouged out, and he was tossed into a wooden crate within the space of several awful minutes. As Slade and Rouge faced off, Beast Boy knew that trying to interfere would mean the death of him as well, but Robin was crippled beyond compare. He had to get him to safety! If only he could just find an opening…

And then it happened.

An ethereal darkness set itself over the hangar the group was just fighting in, and a few moments later, a shadowy figure rose into existence before them. Beast Boy let out a tiny squeak that nearly gave him away — it was the same person he had seen on that rooftop a few hours earlier.

Only this wasn’t a person. He looked like a human, but great leathery wings like those of a bat or a pterodactyl sprouted from his back. His waist-length hair was tied back in a ponytail, and there was no shirt beneath his black leather jacket. Instead, he wore no less than _ten_ belts, all of them lined with red glyphs, three of them wrapped around his waist and supporting the other seven hanging off his hips. And his knee-length, steel-toed boots had even more belts to match.

Then Beast Boy saw the person cradled in the winged man’s arms — Robin, covered in bleeding cuts and with a piece of wood sticking out of his chest. Slade, enraged at the state of his former apprentice, raised the katana he’d used in the fight.

 

> **"You'll find it hard to take my life...when I lost it centuries ago," mused the stranger, chuckling darkly. He slowly rose to his full height and undid the sheath on his back from its harness, then laid its length over his shoulders and folded his long arms around it.**
> 
> **"This boy only has a few minutes of life left," informed the stranger. "But not enough time for anyone to get him to be treated." He turned his head to Madame Rouge and a faint red glow emitted from behind his sunglasses. "...The wounds are fatal."**

The wounds were fatal?! No, it couldn’t be! Beast Boy made to lunge at the stranger, anger boiling in his blood, but he didn’t get the chance to even blink before Robin’s arch-nemesis lunged at the figure, only to be knocked aside. The winged man declared that he had his own plans for his victim before repeating this course of action with Madam Rouge. As Beast Boy watched in growing horror, the man conjured a living shadow to hold her off and tended to Robin. And then, in his arms, the Titan leader’s head moved slightly in a nod.

Beast Boy wanted to pluck Robin from this stranger’s arms and get him the medical attention he needed. But he knew that if neither Slade nor Madam Rouge stood a chance against this mysterious man, he wouldn’t either.

 

> **The stranger softened his devilish grin to a friendly one. "It isn't as bad as you may think, but there isn't time to explain…you need to make a choice now, Robin." He raised his free hand up to Robin's face. "You can accept my help and let me heal you…or…" He slowly placed his hand on the piece of wood sticking out of Robin's chest. "I can give you the peace your own enemy was willing to give you."**
> 
> **"H-How can y-you heal-l me?" managed Robin weakly.**
> 
> **"By giving you my embrace…my scarlet embrace, Robin," replied the stranger solemnly.**

Everyone reacted in shock. And in the concealed changeling’s case, horror.

 _Oh man, I’ve seen more than enough scary movies to know where this is going_ , he thought frantically. _I have to warn the others!_

 

> **Slade's eye went wide with surprise. "…Embrace? Who…Who are you?"**
> 
> **Even in Robin's state, he could detect the note of fear in his voice.**
> 
> **The stranger looked back at Slade and smiled widely as his canines slowly lengthened to fangs. "Oh? Strange that you aren't asking 'what' I am."**
> 
> **The stranger looked away from Slade, gazing back at Robin and stroking his hair. "I've been called man y things. Most of them from my enemies…but there is one name they called me that I've grown fond of."**

And before Slade could make the obvious guess, the stranger flew off with Robin in his arms. A few lines of confused and oddly concerned dialogue later, Slade and Rouge disappeared as well, leaving a horrified Beast Boy in their wake.

 _This can’t be happening,_ he thought. _How am I supposed to tell Starfire that he was… That he…_

Beast Boy couldn’t finish that horrible thought. Instead, he rushed back to the others, who were still fighting Slade’s robots, and rejoined them in their battle, somehow forgetting what he had witnessed in the heat of the moment. It wouldn’t be until Raven sensed that something had gone terribly wrong that he would remember once more.

He didn’t get to tell them in advance. The Teen Titans would learn of the awful truth the hard way… and there was nothing he could do to save them.

 

* * *

 

_PPC HQ, RC #227…_

 

**[BEEEEEEEETHISISANEMERGENCYSENDHELPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!]**

“Oh, for the love of Ra…” snarled the mound of white fur, feathers, and claws, rubbing her eyes blearily as she rose from her rudely interrupted slumber. Rashida checked the circular LCD screen of the digital sundial next to her giant kitty bed, and double-checked it with the equivalent hour/minute number displayed upon its triangular projection.

“ _Kos omak_ ,” she swore quietly as the noise of the console stirred her trainees awake as well. “It’s three in the _neik_ morning! What in the Afterlife… ?”

Falchion sat bolt upright in his nest, easily shaking the drowsiness from his head, but the Super formerly known as Stratogale was much less compliant. She barely stifled a yawn as she swung her big feet over the foot of her bed, dressed in her Iron Man pajamas and with bags under her large blue eyes.

“Is it always like this for you guys?” she half-slurred in her half-awake state, getting up and trying to make her way to the console.

“For most agents it is,” her leonine caretaker responded irritably. “Badfic never sleeps, and neither does bad characterization.”

Sarah would have formed a witty response to that, but she wasn’t fully awake at the moment. However, she certainly was after she stepped on a stray thorn from Falchion’s briar nest by mistake, and ended up getting a few more lodged in her other foot as she hopped up and down, screaming in pain.

“Are there any sayings around here that at any given second, someone’s writing a badfic somewhere?” the Skarmory agent asked, stepping out of his nest and heading over to help his adopted sister. “Or that a Mary Sue is born every minute?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised at all if they came up with something like that,” Rashida responded as she strode over to the console and hit the red button with a swipe of her paw. She wasn’t able to fully wake herself enough to read the report in depth, but she did recognize the objective from a cursory glance. “Another Stu. Argh. I’ll go wash my face and get the assassination equipment. When you two are done clowning around, there’s a selection of canon material in the walk-in closet.”

“And we need that because… ?” Sarah asked, having slumped onto the bed and propped her feet up so Falchion could pluck the thorns out of them. This meant a lot of winces and small cries of pain, but she didn’t mind too much.

“I can’t tell how much we’re up against just yet,” Rashida grumbled as she emerged from the bathroom and started packing. “But from the looks of the report, a lot of canons are so blatantly out of character or Sueified that they may have been replaced. It could be some extremely powerful Suefluence, though. I can’t tell.”

Falchion tossed the last thorn in the trash can, and watched as Sarah quickly bandaged her feet, hopped off the bed again, and headed over to the console, taking care to steer clear of her brother’s nest this time. She read the report twice over to make sure her eyes were working, let out a yell of shock and anger, and dashed off into the closet, ignoring the pain in her soles.

“Adaaaam!” she cried, tossing random stuff over her shoulder. “Where’s my Supersuit?”

“Um, what?” Falchion asked cautiously.

“WHERE. IS. MY. SUPER. _SUIT_?!” Sarah’s voice rang out, definitely not channeling a certain sassy ice-wielding Super from Municiberg.

“Hey, I’m not the one to ask here. Rose over there’s the one who put it away!”

“I swear to Mafdet…” Rashida growled through clenched fangs, trying to pack her firearm as noisily as she could.

“Put it where?!” Sarah called.

“Why do I need to know?” Falchion replied.

“I need it for this mission!”

“You don’t need your _nikomak_ Supersuit,” Rashida snarled. “That’s exactly why I put it away!”

“The canon is in danger!” Sarah snapped, sticking her head out of the closet doorway.

“My good night’s _sleep_ is in danger!” Rashida grumbled, turning to face the two of them. “Now shut up and get the canon material, and don’t give me any of that greater good business either!”

“Greater good?!” Falchion quipped. “I am your _partner!_ I am the greatest _good_ you’re _ever_ gonna get!”

Rashida smacked the back of his head with her wing, which sent him toppling to the Generic Floor with such force that his beak got stuck. “ _Yekhrib beitak,_ ” she grumbled as she rounded on Sarah, “what am I ever going to _do_ with you two?!”

Sarah instinctively spread her arms out, trying to look as large as possible, and returned the glare without even flinching. “I apologize for the poorly-timed reference,” she said honestly, “but did you even _read_ the report they sent us?! It takes place in the _Teen Titans_ continuum. I _need_ my Supersuit.”

That got the albino Sphinx’s attention. “Any specifics?”

Her gaze turned suddenly fearful, and not because she was staring down a 500-pound predator with retractable claws and the willingness to use them. “‘Scarlet Embrace’,” she said simply. “That’s the name of the fic. Basically, the Stu’s a vampire, and he turns Robin into one.”

There was a moment of dead silence as Rashida’s eyes widened, and then her brows furrowed in anger. “First cabinet to the left, top drawer,” she growled, doing an about face and heading over to where she kept her anti-vampire equipment. “And get the canon material like I told you.”

Falchion, who was still trying to pull his beak out of the floor, couldn’t turn his eyes to meet his adopted sister, but he closed his eyes in silent anguish at the mention of the vampiric Stu. “This guy had better not be sparkly,” he grumbled through the corners of his mouth. “I don’t want any more reasons to force-feed him five pounds of garlic bread.”

“This fic was written in 2004, actually,” Sarah pointed out as she exited the closet, decked out in her Supersuit and with the _Teen Titans_ DVDs and comic books in her arms. “The first of those cheap-ass romance novels came out in 2005, so we shouldn’t have to worry about that, thank Captain Marvel. Here, lemme help…”

She put the canon material in her own bag, and then helped free Falchion’s beak from the floor while Rashida coded the Disguise Generator.

“Thanks, sis. I take it we’ll need disguises as well?”

“Yes,” Rashida replied. “I can go in my military garb. And you?”

“Actually, I’d like to go as a non-human this time around,” Falchion thought aloud. “Are giant birds commonplace in this continuum? According to this report, the vampires in this fic are pretty good fliers.”

“Sadly, no, but I take it you’re implying that I’ll need aerial transport,” said Rashida. “And anyway, I’m not sure if Sarah will be capable of carrying me while in flight, so I was going to ask you about just that. There’s an episode that starts with the Titans fighting a relict population of dinosaurs under a polar ice cap, so… _Quetzalcoatlus_?”

“If that’s the only possible thing in this continuum that can feasibly serve as a flying mount, I’m cool with it,” Falchion replied.

“Good,” the Sphinx agent grumbled as she finalized the disguises and opened up the portal into the fic. “Now, let’s make this quick. We haven’t even started yet and I’m already _nikomak_ tired.”

 

* * *

 

**Act One**

  * Soundtrack: [Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo — Raven Finds Books + Robin Goes Underground](http://youtu.be/N37_wB1GQ_U)



 

Stepping through the portal, Rashida emerged close to the end of the first chapter, which was rather odd. Why had the fic already started ahead of the agents? She didn’t want to know.

She walked up to a pier at the harbor where the fic had started. A moment later, Sarah joined her, and the two agents read the Words together by the light of the moon over the harbor. The overly descriptive prose describing Robin’s injuries made Sarah feel almost nauseated.

“And thus we come to the Dark Ages of Fanfiction,” the Super narrated dramatically in a voice that wouldn’t have sounded out of place on the History Channel. “A time when terrible abominations once roamed the land, scouring whole worlds of characterization and seducing fair ladies and gents from all over the multiverse. For this was the era… of _Mary Sues!_ ”

“Oh, shut it,” Rashida grumbled, rolling her dark eyes at her.

“What? I was trying to lighten the mood.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Sarah, we’re working an impromptu night shift, so _please_ don’t try to ‘lighten the mood’. I don’t _need_ that _khara_ , let alone your urge to throw yourself recklessly into an unnecessary fight like the last few times.”

“Hey now, I’m not gonna lose it this time,” Sarah replied. “I don’t know how good my eyes are when I’m drowsy, but this Stu was capable of kicking Slade around like a soccer ball from what I read, and if I still can’t see why taking him on in single combat is a dumb idea after _that_ , I might as well be freakin’ _blind!_ ”

“That is more or less exactly what I was about to say,” Rashida replied, fishing the notebook and pen out of her bag. “Charge noted along with the disgusting urple prose and Robin being an overdramatic wuss.”

Sarah had nothing to say to that, so she continued reading the Words with growing distaste as Rashida noted the charges down.

“Is it safe to come out now?” a familiar voice asked from somewhere behind her a few moments later.

“Well, we’re actually pretty far from the canons, so… maybe?” Sarah replied, turning around to see an enormous, almost alien-looking creature step into the moonlight.

As tall as a giraffe, and built much like one too, the creature’s great head was equipped with a spear-like beak long enough to swallow her in one piece. His long neck and short torso were covered in pycnofibers, those hair-like scales often associated with pterosaur fossils, and he walked on all fours, his membranous wings neatly folded into sleek, elongated forelimbs.

It took the briefly intimidated Super a moment to realize that the giant reptile had to be Falchion, but when she did, she grinned from ear to ear. “Revisiting some old memories, I take it?” she laughed.

The Skarmory-turned-azhdarchid clapped his beak in a mixture of amusement and mild annoyance. “For the record, that Gary Stu I once existed as was a _Pteranodon_ , and a mutant one at that,” he replied dryly. “If you’re going to look like a species that was naturally preserved until the present day, you should at least take scientific accuracy into consideration.”

Sarah sniggered at this. The tone of her adopted brother’s voice had come off as though he was adjusting his nerd glasses, if he’d had any. “I’d honestly hate to say this right now, Adam, but you’re starting to _sound_ like that faker as well,” she replied, scratching the back of her head in mock embarrassment.

Falchion pretended not to hear her, his long limbs carrying him over to the others with equally long strides. So tall was he that he felt a little embarrassed to have to look down at them — which, considering his author’s history, was completely understandable.

“So, what have we got?” he asked, towering above his partner as he peered over her shoulder.

“Based on the Words, it appears that we’re actually in the revised edition of this fic,” Rashida explained without even looking up at him. “The author probably realized that _something_ went wrong with the first draft, and tried to patch it up. And while he made it slightly… better… compared to the original version, which may be floating around elsewhere online, it’s _far_ from enough. For one thing, the Stu still exists, and Robin still becomes a vampire.”

As if her words were some magic incantation, the fic proceeded to describe the Stu removing the debris from Robin’s body cavity in graphic detail, making all three agents cringe. Sarah actually threw up a little in her mouth, and made a mental note to grab a soda at the first opportunity.

“So we need to kill a legit Uber-tier vampire Stu _and_ a vampiric Character Replacement,” Falchion grumbled with a sour pout. “Niiiiice.”

“We’ll need to determine how many characters were replaced and how many got hit by the Aura of Smooth,” Sarah pointed out. “How are we supposed to do that, anyway?”

“We could try looking at them through the canon material, I think,” Falchion replied, turning his huge beak towards the Titans Tower shining in the distance. “In my home continuum, invisible Ghost-type Pokémon can be seen through the Silph Scope, and in the case of Author Wraiths, the canon probably works in the same way. I’ve been wondering if this method can be used to detect Replacements too, and this’ll be the perfect opportunity to test that theory. I figured we’d need a contingency plan once our C-CADs inevitably use Selfdestruct.”

“Too bad you’d need opposable thumbs to do that,” Sarah chuckled.

“Let’s just get to the next chapter,” said Rashida. “The other Titans interrogate Slade and then find out about Robin’s near-death experience, courtesy of a mind-link from Raven. We’ll have to stay hidden, especially Falchion.”

“It goes without saying that a giant flying reptile will certainly get the canons’ attention, even if it’s from a canonical location,” Falchion noted as his partner opened up a portal just big enough to clear his full height. “But what about you two?”

“Pfff, are you kidding?” Sarah muttered bitterly. “Even _I_ know that if that Stu sees us, we’ll be in serious trouble. So yeah, hiding sounds good.”

“My thoughts precisely,” Rashida added. “We’ll need to wait for him to show up, and if he causes any more trouble, we’ll snare the bastard and press charges at once.”

“Agreed,” the other two said simultaneously.

 

> **Finally she reached the tower and landed on the roof and returned to her physical form. It was then, when her foot landed on the rooftop, did she nearly lose control of those safeguards she put up. For her fear was thrashing wildly around inside them, causing her pulse to speed up and nearly making her pass out from the sight that lay before her.**
> 
> **Blood lay all around on the rooftop, and unfortunately, the spot that she had landed on in haste was thick with blood. She could feel the thick, warm substance soak into the bottom of her boots, leaving her greatly ill. She started stepping back to get out of the puddle of blood but stopped, already feeling her feet begin to slide under the blood. Had she continued moving, she would have no doubt have fallen down and gotten more blood all over her. She looked down and found that it would have been impossible to get out of the puddle of blood, anyway…**

Raven was in fact so horrified at the sight of the blood all around her that she never noticed two human females and a very large pterosaur appearing at the base of the tower. The agents _did_ visualize the grisly scene with the help of the Words, however, and the gruesome, overly descriptive narration left all three of them retching.

“Why is everything slightly purple?” Sarah managed to choke out before finally puking all over the grass.

“Sad to say that even _with_ the post-production revisions, this fic is _far_ from fixed,” Falchion grumbled.

“I’d suggest that you stay hidden,” Rashida said to him. “Sarah and I will investigate the matter up close. Keep an eye out for the rest of the Titans, and if anyone else is OOC, let us know as soon as we meet up again.”

“Got it,” replied the _Quetzalcoatlus_ , nodding his pointed beak. With that, the two female agents portaled up to the roof of the tower to get their first good look at the Stu, leaving Falchion to wonder where and how a five-meter-tall prehistoric creature could stay reasonably concealed.

 

> **"…What are you?" said Raven fearfully.**
> 
> **"That… is the correct question," replied the stranger, bowing his head to her.**
> 
> **"…You're not human, that's much been made care," surmised Raven, glaring at the stranger.**
> 
> **"Go on," encouraged the stranger.**
> 
> **"I can't….because it can't be true," said Raven, looking at him in disbelief. "Vampires don't exist…"**

Rashida and Sarah hid in the shadows next to the stairway entrance on the tower roof, taking care not to step in any of the glittery blood surrounding Robin’s body. “We _just_ missed the Stu’s introduction,” Rashida sighed quietly. “But I don’t think that’ll make any difference here.”

“Vampires _shouldn’t_ exist in this continuum,” Sarah hissed under her breath. “There aren’t any in the _Teen Titans_ canon at all, and the vampires from the DC Comics canon have no connection to that timeline.”

“Correct,” the disguised Sphinx replied. As the two of them watched, Starfire came flying in and grabbed the Stu, trying to choke him as she demanded what happened to Robin.

“Hey Rose, can I try that ‘viewing through canon’ thing Adam mentioned earlier?” Sarah asked, taking out the DVD case of _Teen Titans: The Complete First Season_. “I know Robin’s probably long gone by now, but we’ll need to check the others too.”

“Sure,” Rashida responded, reaching into her own bag. “I’ll still do a C-CAD scan of them, though, just in case.”

_[Raven. Human/demon hybrid female. Teen Titans canon: main character. Out of Character 58.23%.]_

_[Koriand’r, a.k.a. Starfire. Tamaranian female. Teen Titans canon: main character. Out of Character 35.72%.]_

_[Richard Grayson, a.k.a. Robin. Human/Vampire. Character Replacement. Could somebody lock this guy in a cellar full of holy water and garlic?]_

_[(Name unknown). Vampire. Original Character. Gary Stu. If you're going to kill someone, kill them — don't stand around talking about it!]_

“Wow, the C-CAD knows about the 2004 _Van Helsing_ movie?” Sarah quipped, peering through the hole in the DVD disc.

“No surprise there, seeing as the vampire slayer equipment I brought to this mission comes from that continuum,” Rashida replied. “How’re you doing?”

“Raven and Starfire seem okay, save for the obvious of course. But Robin’s doing a better impression of a disco ball than Edward Cullen could ever dream of, and don’t even ask me to look at the Stu through this thing. I’ll probably lose an eye!”

Rashida took the DVD from her current partner and looked at Robin through the central hole. She cringed when she saw that he was indeed sparkling obnoxiously from head to toe, courtesy of the Suefluence no doubt. “Well, that answers that question,” she grumbled as she handed the DVD back to Sarah. “We’ll have to find a way to get rid of the Stu, because even if killing him won’t get rid of ‘Robin’ as well, he’s still influencing the canons to sickening levels.”

If they were going to dispatch the Stu immediately, they’d missed their chance, for after a warning that the Titans would lose Robin forever if they exposed him to sunlight, he fell off the tower and disappeared.

“We’ll have to kill the fake Robin and get the real one to Medical too, though,” Sarah replied after a short pause, putting the DVD back in its case and slipping that in turn back into her bag. “If he’s been replaced, he’ll still be in a really bad shape.”

“I’ll double back and see if I can find him,” the Sphinx agent replied. “Keep an eye on the others in the meantime, and maybe wait for Falchion as well.”

“Good luck,” said Sarah. Her partner nodded to her, and with that she opened a portal and slipped out of sight.

 

> **"Starfire, help me get Robin to my room," said Raven.**
> 
> **The redhead whipped around to face her. "What? Why take Robin to your room, Raven?"**
> 
> **"Because my room has thicker curtains to keep the sun out, plus at least he'll have a bed to rest on," replied Raven calmly.**
> 
> **"Why would your curtains be thicker than the ones in Robin's room matter?" snapped Starfire.Raven glared at her friend. "There's a good reason, Starfire! If what that stranger said was true then any exposure to sunlight will kill him!"**
> 
> **Starfire was rendered speechless by Raven's outburst. It was rare for her friend to unleash her emotions as she did…at least until after she calmed down from her breakup with Beast Boy. But she still wasn't sure what putting Robin in her room would accomplish. She stared to open her mouth…but Raven's eye glowed faintly red.**
> 
> **"Okay! I'll help you!" quivered Starfire, smiling nervously. She landed next to them and picked up Robin, forgetting or not caring that she was getting more blood all over her.**

The canons and the Replacement disappeared into the tower a moment later. Sarah decided to sit this one out, since she could tell from the Words that the last part of this chapter was Raven moping over Robin’s body. “Breakup with Beast Boy?” she thought aloud sourly. “Why would she do that? It’s against their canonical ship-teasing and against even most fanon, and on the author’s part it’s dethh _pi_ cable, lithhp intended.”

She looked towards the rising sun, willing herself to ignore the two brief Author’s notes that marked the chapter transition even while her stomach lurched. “What’s taking Rosie so long, anyway?” she asked nobody in particular. “She should be back by now… Getting Robin to Medical should be easy enough. Right?”

That was when a huge shadow passed over her, making her duck and cover with a yelp of fright. There was a rush of great wings, and a moment later, two folded wings and two scaly feet landed lightly around her.

“How’s everything on your end, sis?” Falchion trilled curiously.

“Not. Good,” Sarah whimpered, cowering beneath his impossibly tall, spindly frame. “Not only have we got that vampire Stu, but there’s also a Replacement who spawned after Robin was fatally injured. Rose is looking for the real one right now.”

“That bad, huh?” the disguised Skarmory grumbled, shaking his long beak in dismay. In the light of the sun, his pycnofibers were shiny and gray, with a darker bluish-gray coat around his neck and chest and a steel-gray beak. “I just saw Argent coming in — she’s that canon who first appears in the fifth season, I’m guessing. I don’t know if she noticed me taking off, but she’s in the tower now, talking to Raven. And bashing Beast Boy.”

“Argent first appears in the second episode of the fifth season,” Sarah replied. “So this fic apparently takes place after that episode at least.”

“It actually takes place three years after the series finale and _Trouble in Tokyo_ ,” Falchion replied. “And from the description and the canons’ behavior, this fic seems to be violating at least two canon pairings, so we’d better charge for that as soon as Rose comes back.”

“Yeah,” Sarah responded, almost as grumpily as their partner. “ _When_ she comes back is a bigger issue, though. The Stu said that Robin would have died if it weren’t for his interference.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure Medical’s revived canons who died uncanonically before. Maybe they could do the same for…”

He was interrupted by the doorway leading into the tower opening again. Beast Boy emerged onto the roof, a mop in one hand and a bucket full of soapy water in the other. He was about to set the bucket down and get to work cleaning all the blood off the roof, grouching to himself all the while, when he noticed the two agents standing next to the mess. He stopped dead in his tracks, and an instant later, he dropped his equipment with a clatter, a clang, and a splash of suds.

The two parties stared at each other, wide-eyed, for several long moments. And then Sarah waved nervously. “Ummm… Hi?”

The green Titan blinked in shock. “Okay, dude, three questions: Who are you, how did you get our address… and _why_ is there a real live _Quetzalcoatlus_ on our rooftop?!”

Falchion and Stratogale looked at each other, then back at Beast Boy. The female Super’s face paled as she realized what they’d gotten themselves into, and the tone of her next sentence was uncharacteristically timorous.

“...I have a lot of things to explain, don’t I?”

 

* * *

 

**Act Two**

  * Soundtrack: [Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo — Meet Brushogun](http://youtu.be/rHFEsFmoNvg)



 

The first thing Robin saw when he opened his eyes, _both_ eyes, was a strange light over his head. He appeared to be in some kind of hospital room, but where it was he could not tell. As he took in his first waking breath, he could feel a mild tingling his chest cavity and in other places around his body, no doubt from wounds that had been recently healed over.

His eyes turned down towards his torso. He was shirtless, the upper half of his uniform having been put elsewhere so whoever had operated on him could remove all of the splinters, and his chest was criss-crossed by several faint, pale scars. It was amazing that he was still alive, considering the near-fatal beating he had taken, and yet, here he was.

“Are you awake, Robin?” asked a female voice.

He slowly turned his head, and found himself staring down the oddest creature he had ever seen. It had the body of a white lioness, but its head was humanoid, its tail had a plume of feathers, and white wings sprouted from its back.

“W-who are you?” he asked weakly. “Where am I?”

“A place far from home,” the Sphinx replied. “But it has the very best medical attention. I’m Rashida, and I take it you must be Richard Grayson, a.k.a. Robin.”

He paused, looking into her fierce red eyes. “How bad was it?”

“It was a miracle that I was able to restore you to the world of the living,” said a brown-haired man in a labcoat who had appeared at the foot of Robin’s bed. “Especially since you came at the worst possible time. Four A.M. is not exactly ideal for scheduling an emergency surgery.”

“Surgery?” he asked, but then he remembered having something sharp lodged in his chest cavity. “Madam Rouge must’ve broken a lot more than I thought.”

“And impaled you on some debris,” Rashida added. “As a matter of fact, you were literally dead by the time I found you in that plot hole, lying in a pool of your own blood. I’m glad I wasn’t there to see what had happened to you.”

“Then why am I still alive?” the canon asked skeptically. “Or am I _un_ dead now for some reason? Like a… zombie or something similar?”

“You certainly are asking as many questions as you _should_ be,” Dr. Appleday replied dryly, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bags under his eyes. “But the truth is that you have been brought back to life. Don’t ask how, it’s complicated. Are you well enough to move?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, wiggling his fingers. “I feel tired at the moment… Side-effect of that revival process, maybe?”

“Yes, that can happen.”

Robin mulled over this for a moment, and then decided to ask a more important question.  “How are the others?”

“They are fine,” the Sphinx agent replied. “Physically, at least. But last I checked, they were in serious trouble.”

“They were?” he asked, making to sit up straighter but lacking the strength to do so just yet. “Did Slade get to them too?”

“No. Worse.”

“From what Rashida told me when she brought you in,” Dr. Appleday explained, “there’s a vampire loose in Jump City. And your friends are probably under his spell right now.”

Robin’s eyes narrowed as he sank into his pillow. “I don’t understand,” he mused aloud, covering his face with his hands. “Vampires don’t exist.”

“Not in your world, no,” Rashida replied. “That’s why I’ve sent two other people to get rid of this one.”

“Aren’t the rest of the Titans powerful enough to take care of him?” Robin asked.

“Knowing what I’ve seen of him, I seriously doubt it. And I suspect that even my allies may need some help.”

“So do the Titans,” Robin replied in a fit of anger that finally gave him the strength to sit up. “Where’s my suit?”

“Whoa whoa, you’re not coming with me, are you?” she cautioned him. “The vampire has created a duplicate of you, whom he seems to be treating as a newborn, and he too is influencing your friends. If they see the real you, they will get confused, and all of the Afterlife will break loose.”

“I can convince them that I’m the real me,” Robin replied in a determined voice, getting out of his bed. “And I’m no baby by any stretch of the imagination.”

“The vampire will beg to differ, and I wouldn’t argue with him if I were you,” the Sphinx replied fiercely as she set up the portal back to the fic. “But if you want to convince your allies, I won’t stop you. I can take you back to them, in fact. However, you’ll have to promise me one thing.”

“I’m listening,” Robin said as Dr. Appleday handed him his suit.

Rashida turned her head to him with a glare that seemed a thousand years old. “You must follow _everything_ I say, without question. If I tell you to run, hide, or save yourself, do so immediately. You mustn’t let the vampire version of you see you at any cost, until the time is right. And if you think you can argue with _me_ about patronizing you, then you are sadly mistaken, because I can say with confidence that premature interference with the story for the sake of your friends _will_ do more harm than good. For all of us.”

Robin returned the glare, but he knew he had to trust this creature as he suited up. “Lead the way,” he said as the portal opened up.

 _Whomever this vampire is_ , he thought angrily as he followed the white-furred beast through the ring of blue light, _he has no right to brainwash my friends. Especially not Starfire. Hang in there, Titans, I’m coming for you._

 

 

> **The two waited until Cyborg had left and went inside his room, watching him wave at them one more time before he closed his door. They waited another minute to be sure that he was going to stay in his room, then Argent wrapped her arm around Raven's waist and started leading her to the guest room Argent always used when she visited the tower. Argent quickly closed and locked the door behind her once she they entered and led Raven straight to the bed. Raven was too emotionally and physically tired to care where she was being led to, but smiled once more when Argent laid them both down on the bed, kicking her boots off and then pulling the covers over them. Raven snuggled close to Argent, resting her forehead against the silver-skinned girls offered shoulder. Argent wrapped her arms around Raven and stroked her long hair until she heard soft breathing as Raven drifted off into a dreamless sleep.**

“…and that’s why we came here,” Sarah finished, purposely ignoring the Words describing the implied Argent/Raven pairing as she scrubbed the last drop of glitter off of the roof. She was helped by Falchion and especially Beast Boy, who had morphed in his elephant form to use his firehose-like trunk.

Exhausted from all the work, the canon changed back into his human form and slumped to the floor. “So, lemme get this straight,” he said. “You’ve been following that vampire all over the world for who knows how long, and you picked up a giant pterodactyl from that dino place beneath the North Pole we visited once, found out that the vamp dude was making his way to Jump City, somehow heard what happened to Robin, and came over to ‘rescue’ us?”

“That sums it up,” Sarah chuckled, sitting next to him. “Though really, I don’t know where Robin really is. For all I know, the vampire version of him may not even be the real deal.”

“Tell me about it,” Beast Boy laughed nervously, motioning for Falchion to lower his beak so he could stroke it gently. “Dude, do you know how many vampire movies I’ve seen in my life? Those things are just _nasty_! If Robin really did become a vampire, we’d never be able to get the old Robin back.”

“Vampires do retain their humanity in some stories,” Sarah replied with a dry smile. “But _those_ are usually just cheap romance novels that make millions just because they attract drooling fangirls from across the continent. No, the one we’re dealing with is _not_ like those vamps. And he certainly doesn’t sparkle.”

Falchion clicked his beak in agreement. He was smart enough not to say anything, because it would kill the pretense, but he was following the conversation almost word by word.

“There are movies where vampires sparkle?” Beast Boy asked in shock. “On second thought, dude, don’t answer that. I think I’m better off not knowing.”

“So am I,” Sarah laughed in reply. “Ah well. What’s important right now is that we need to get rid of that vampire and save Robin.”

“Maybe then the others won’t be so mean to me, right?” said Beast Boy. “I mean, seriously, dude, for some reason, they haven’t been nice to me as of late. Raven especially.”

“Yeah, you told me about the argument while we were cleaning,” said Sarah. “Sorry for your loss, again. But I don’t understand _why_ the others would insult you so freely after all you’ve been through with them. Even after you’ve supposedly broken up with Raven…”

“I don’t even remember saying anything wrong, honestly,” the canon admitted. “But yeah, even with the supposed breakup, it doesn’t make sense that they’d turn on me so suddenly. That vamp’s up to no good if he really is the cause of it.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “You don’t say.”

Beast Boy stood up and stretched, barely suppressing a yawn. “Anyway, thanks for the help, whomever you are,” he said.

“It’s Stratogale. And the bird’s name is Falchion.”

The annoyed _Quetzalcoatlus_ lightly tugged her ponytail and squawked at her.

“P-pterosaur’s name, yeah,” she corrected herself. “Sorry. But you get the idea.”

“So, can we meet up tomorrow?” Beast Boy asked. “I’ll try to think of how to fix this until then.”

“Sure,” Sarah smiled. “Just don’t tell anyone that we’re here, let alone why. That vamp won’t be happy if he finds out, I can tell.”

“My lips are sealed… ‘Gale,” Beast Boy winked. “G‘Night!” With that, he headed back into the Titans Tower.

Sarah sighed in relief. Not once had she mentioned the PPC.

A few moments later, a ring of blue light opened in front of her, and an African woman in military garb stepped through, followed by a familiar black-haired young man with a cape and green tights.

“R-Robin?!” Sarah cried out in surprise.

“I have no time to explain,” Rashida growled as she closed the portal and opened another larger one. “There’s a scene shift just ahead. We need to skip to the next night and keep an eye on the Stu.”

“I’ll need to watch the others,” said Robin. “If I spot anything off about them, I’ll know who’s responsible in no time at all.”

“No comment on the bird?” Sarah asked, pointing up at Falchion, who shook his beak in irritation.

“Don’t worry,” Rashida said, beckoning them through. “Robin saw me in my true form, so a winged dinosaur shouldn’t be too much for him.”

 _Pterosaurs aren’t dinosaurs, Rosie! Geez!_ Falchion thought indignantly, but he went through after the others without any further comment.

 

> **As Argent had claimed, they found Starfire sitting with her back against her door, holding her legs in her arms, resting her chin in thought on one knee.**
> 
> **"Star, we talked about this. No one is to be near Robin until that vampire returns," said Raven upon approaching her and kneeling down before he redheaded friend.**
> 
> **"I just can't stay far away from him, Raven…" pleaded Starfire, looking up with tear-stained eyes.**
> 
> **Raven groaned inwardly, wondering how Robin put up with her neediness and closeness all the time. "Look, you've been here almost all day. Let's go wait for the vampire in the common room."**
> 
> **"I will once Robin awakens…" argued Starfire stubbornly.**
> 
> **"I would advise against that, Princess…" said a dark, snickering voice from out of nowhere.**
> 
> **Starfire 'eeped' and stared in fright over Raven's shoulder. The empath slowly turned her head and stared in fright as well at the vampire whose grinning face was just inches from hers.**
> 
> **"Boo…" whispered the vampire.**
> 
> **All three Titan girls, who have faced countless enemies, survived the most bizarre challenge…all clung together and shrieked their lungs out.**

The collective scream was so loud that it made the agents’ ears hurt, and even Robin flinched. Rashida silently thanked the gods that the Word World hadn’t taken the narration literally at that point — she did not want to have to send three more canons to Medical with everted respiratory tracts.

 _At least the fic’s acknowledging that they’re OOC,_ thought Falchion, having to crouch low to the floor with his elongated neck held parallel to the ground to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling.

“The vampire making them scream like little girls is _definitely_ a bad thing,” Rashida commented as Raven and the Stu exchanged some snark.

“I’ll say,” Sarah agreed. “I haven’t seen them this out of whack since they tried recruiting Beavis and Butthead in that one _Robot Chicken_ episode!”

Robin decided not to ask what either of those were, and instead shook his head in silent rage. “I can’t believe this,” he fumed quietly. “He’s upstaging me, making my friends look like fools, and I don’t even _want_ to know how or why he made a copy of me to take my place!”

“Characters like him tend to do that in some cases,” Sarah replied as they watched Raven argue with the Stu in defense of Vampire!Robin. “Adam here once duplicated a friend of mine. Long story, I’m afraid…”

“I won’t ask, then,” Robin replied. “This is more important anyway.”

“True,” Rashida grumbled. And then she stiffened. “Oh dear gods and goddesses, no…”

“Rose?” Sarah asked. “What’s wrong?”

The disguised Sphinx’s eyes flashed white. “Raven has a vision of evil spirits just ahead. I’d suggest that we move, or they’ll catch us!” she said, opening a portal. Trusting her judgement, the others followed her.

 

> **But at that same moment, Raven found herself back in her room, sitting on top of Robin, her nails stained with blood from where her nails had dug into his flesh. She felt cold hands on her shoulders and turned to face the vampire holding her, looking exhausted.**
> 
> **"…You saved us?" whispered Raven.**
> 
> **"…You're welcome," drawled the vampire sarcastically.**
> 
> **Raven sighed tiredly as a smile formed over her pale lips. "Okay…Than—!!"**
> 
> **Her words were caught in her throat when teeth sank into her neck and her vision went white.**
> 
> **"Raven!" cried Argent in fear, running to her aid.**
> 
> **Raven couldn't see anything; all she could do was hear and feel as lips clamped down around the teeth and began sucking harshly.**

Robin gasped in horror as what looked like a pair of razor-toothed dentures clamped around the throat of his ally, and a pair of lips like the Rolling Stones logo folded around them in turn. “RAV—MMMMMPH!”

Rashida had put him in a headlock and clamped her hand around his mouth. “Don’t. You. _Dare,_ ” she whispered through clenched teeth.

 

 

> **Fear clinched her heart, trying in vain to fight the whiteness blinding her vision, and then as if it could no longer hold back her will, it started to fade. When it cleared, she immediately regretted what she saw.**
> 
> **Robin loomed over her, or what looked liked Robin. The thing standing over her had his body…but his face…his once handsome face was now distorted into a hideous gaping mouth filled with rows of sharp fangs, with one glowing red eye that burned through the remains of his mask, its fingers ended in razor, black talons. It looked down its gruesome face to glare savagely at Raven and though its mouth looked so stretched and full of fangs, it smiled evilly down at her.**
> 
> **_"You're esssssence belongsssss to usssss!!"_ ** **hissed the monstrosity.**
> 
> **It started to reach down for her with its talons, chuckling menacingly as it flexed its claws in her face.**
> 
> **In that same instant, a fist slammed into the gruesome monster's face, sending the thing flying off her. "Get out of my fledgling, Revenant!"**

Robin’s eyes widened in terror, and Rashida, whose hand was still covering his mouth, actually felt anguished tears dripping onto her skin. The vampire and the Revenant squared off, and as the latter expressed its indignation, the former issued his rallying call.

 

> **_"The vampire Sin challenges you, you piece of shit!!"_ **

 

* * *

 

**Act Three**

Soundtrack: [Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo — Final Battle](http://youtu.be/SZYJdrKVVJU)

 

 

> **A/N: Ooooo, scary. So Sin finally introduces himself and an evil entity now possesses Robin…What could this lead for the Titans, and for**
> 
> **that matter, Robin? And what's the closeness between Raven and Argent….hmm, sounds pretty deep. Heh, heh! Yes, I'm evil but I bet you're**
> 
> **sitting in your seat right now shaking with excitement at the end of this chapter, hmm? Well, let me know as soon as you can calm yourself**
> 
> **down to send me a review. The sooner I see people's reactions, the sooner I can have the next chapter out, people…** **_Heh, heh, heh till_ **
> 
> **_then…Sssssseee you later…in your darkessssst dreamsssss._**

The whole scene went still as the Author’s Note echoed around the group. Realizing that the next chapter was coming, Rashida opened the next portal. “Hurry, Robin!” she cried. “The first half of the Chapter Four is a sequence of the fake you in Limbo. If we end up there, he’ll notice you!”

The agents rushed through the portal to the next scene with the real Robin in tow, landing outside of the Titans Tower.

 

> **The Teen Titans had witnessed many a strange occurrence. They've seen bizarre aliens try to invade earth; they've fought insane criminals with powers of their own right try and take over their city. They even went up against a being that was supposedly God-like, but what they saw now was beyond any of their minds.**
> 
> **They never in their wildest imagination ever thought they would see their leader, Robin the Boy Wonder, become the thing that just attacked Raven.**
> 
> **Argent was the first to snap out of her daze after the sudden horrifying event, and with the help from the others, they tried to get it off Raven, but it was the stranger who was able to get it off it. Then were shocked by the power the stranger had when it punched it off Raven and then glowed with a dark aura, and then attacked the thing again and knocked it out of Raven's window.**
> 
> **The stranger, who claimed himself to be called Sin, turned to Argent, letting her see his feral, red glowing eyes.**
> 
> **"Don't go anywhere near that Revenant! It will kill you before you can stop it!" warned Sin, as he started walking to the broken window.**
> 
> **"W-What are you going to do?" gapped Argent.**
> 
> **"…I'm going to fix this before it gets out of hand," replied Sin, and then he leapt out of the broken window and descended down to the beach below.**

The agents and the real Robin listened to the Words describing Starfire and Argent tending to the injured Raven; the dentures and floating lips had vanished from view as they spoke to each other at length about the situation, with Raven healing from her injuries with unusual speed. Even so, this meant that Sin and the monstrous fake Robin stared at each other for a very long while, before Raven noted that the Replacement’s possession was not his fault and declared her determination to save him. The three female canons flew out of the window and descended towards the scene below, where a gust of wind conveniently blew the shirt off Sin’s back. The Words began describing the scars on his back at length, and both female agents shared a mutual facepalm.

Falchion the _Quetzalcoatlus_ , unable to imitate his partners because of his four-legged stance, decided instead to peck at the ground repeatedly in a manner not unlike someone banging their forehead against a wall.

The Stu and the Replacement launched themselves at each other, kicking and slashing like the wild beasts they no doubt were.

“Whoever wins this match,” Rashida snarled, “they are _both_ going to die. Eventually.”

“Vampires can’t die, though, right?” Sarah asked, her expression betraying confusion.

“They can if you expose them to the sunlight,” a familiar voice spoke behind them. “Didn’t that creepy red-eyed dude mention that a while ago?”

They all turned to see that Beast Boy had joined them, his expression looking as horrified as the rest of them.

“Beast Boy?” Robin cried, remembering to keep his voice low enough that they wouldn’t give themselves away.

“ _Robin?!_ ” the green changeling replied in an equally shocked voice. No sooner had the three agents realized what was going on when Beast Boy rushed up to Robin and hugged him round the waist.

“Yeah, it’s me,” the Titan leader said, feeling relieved that the others were okay. “You don’t have to worry about ‘saving’ me now, I’ll say that much. Are the others all right?”

“Yeah, thank heavens,” Beast Boy nearly bawled, wiping twin streams of tears from his face. “I thought you’d died! So, that thing that attacked Raven… _wasn’t_ you?”

“Unfortunately not,” Rashida replied, kneeling down and reaching into her bag. “Robin agrees that Sin over there created a copy of him for his own ends. It was lucky we were able to revive the real deal.”

“I’ll say,” said Beast Boy. Then he noticed the other agents, and waved. “Hiya, ‘Gale! Sorry I’m late!”

“Hey, BB,” Sarah smiled, waving back at him in a slightly uneasy manner. “Took you long enough!”

Rashida stopped in the middle of her sifting through her gear, and turned her head up to look at Sarah. “Sarah, did you… _talk to the Titans about this matter?_ ”

The Super agent covered her mouth, a bit embarrassed at what she’d just said. “Just Beast Boy, sorry. But didn’t you tell Robin the same thing?”

“That was different,” Rashida hissed in indignation. “I actually had to find him or he would’ve died!”

“Well, Beastie here found _us_ , actually,” Sarah replied. “We were waiting for you on the roof, and we didn’t know he was going to head up there and clean the mess!”

“Hey, ladies,” Beast Boy called out to them at that point. “Aren’t we gonna take care of this _new_ mess or whatever?”

“I’m afraid that will have to wait, unfortunately,” Rashida replied as she stood up, pulling something about the same size and shape as a surfboard out of her bag. “If we try and get to that Revenant, he’ll kill us all. And the vampire version of Robin shouldn’t notice us, either.”

“But we have to save the others,” Beast Boy protested. “What if that _other_ vampire has more dangerous plans in mind?!”

“I don’t know whether that is the case, but he _is_ influencing the other Titans too much for comfort,” Sarah replied. “I never thought I’d actually have to say this, though, but it looks like we’ll have to wait until the right opportunity to take care of this personally.”

Falchion let out a shrill squawk of agreement, knowing that talking aloud in the presence of the canons was a bad idea. As the others huddled to discuss their next course of action in hushed whispers, he looked down at the thing Rashida was holding.

“Skybax saddle,” she explained in a whisper. “ _Dinotopia_ continuum. I have a feeling we’re going to need it shortly.”

Falchion nodded, and whispered back from the corners of his beak. “We’ll have to wait for a distraction of some sort, though.”

“Isn’t Revenant!Robin enough?”

“I don’t think so. According to the fic, the Revenant’s already being dispelled.”

Rashida scanned the Words, and blinked in surprise as she realized that he had been right.

 

> **"Yes," nodded Sin. "Robin's vampiric nature is at this moment eating away at the intruder and soon Robin will wake up. We just got to keep that thing from feeding on a living source."**
> 
> **"Your blood won't make it stronger?" worried Argent, looking at the monster that was just now working itself back to its feet.**
> 
> **Sin chuckled more. "No! My blood is undead! If anything, it just sped up the vampiric process for Robin!"**
> 
> **It was at that moment that everyone saw the monster begin to whimper in agony and fall down. It curled up into a tight ball and clawed at the rocky terrain, marking it deeply with its talons. It didn't know what was happening to it. All it knew was that it started to feel like something was ripping it into pieces from the inside. It could feel each piece of itself be drained away from it, forever lost no matter how much it fought to get it back. It needed to feed! It needed to get strength from something to fight off whatever was hurting it before it was too late…if only it understood that it was already too late…**
> 
> **It's struggling soon ended as the last bit of the Revenant was slowly drained. It lied there on the rocky ground in complete silence as its body finally stilled. To the Titans relief, they saw the monstrous disfigurations return to normal, save for the pale skin and long black hair.**

The canons and Sarah had also stopped their own discussion to witness the transformation.

“Well… that solves that little problem, I guess,” Sarah muttered, wondering if it was a good idea to take out the DVD and inspect Vamp!Robin again. Then she remembered that the real Robin was right next to her, and decided against it.

“So, do we take them out now?” she asked. “The next few chapters involve the Stu taking the Titans to a shady nightclub, with Raven angsting and being paired with Vamp!Robin. The fic ends on a cliffhanger after that because it’s incomplete. We have enough charges based on what we’ve witnessed so far.”

“We can move in at any time,” Rashida replied. “But we’ll need to wait for a diversion, and we can’t make one, either — if they work together against us, it won’t end well.”

Thankfully, their opportunity came just after Vamp!Robin’s horrified realization of what had just happened. A miscommunication led to him attacking Raven, only for Sin to stop him again, and the two of them proceeded to do battle in a very purple-prosed manner.

To the amazement of the female canons and the dismay of the agents (and the real Robin and Beast Boy), the fake Robin seemed to be getting some kind of thrill from the action. He rushed at Sin, who was more than willing to engage him once more. A few lines later, Raven tried to stop them, but Sin ‘convinced’ her to let them continue with some kind of vampiric hypnosis ability. Rashida rolled her eyes at this.

“Aura of Smooth indeed,” she grumbled. “I’m honestly surprised that it was us and not Rayner who received this pile of _khara…_ ”

“Rayner?” Sarah asked in surprise. “Who’s Rayner?”

“A friend from DMS,” the disguised Sphinx responded. “We got to know each other in Medical and FicPsych. He was… one of the agents whom I… I…”

She choked off, unable to finish. Her partners looked at each other with grim comprehension.

“Okay, enough with the sob-stories,” Robin hissed under his breath. “The vampires are fighting each other, so that means they’re distracted. Let’s finish this!”

The agents nodded in agreement. It was time for all of the pieces to come back together.

 

> **Sin's eyes glowed with excitement, as did Robin's singular eye, and they two went right back to fighting each other, ignoring the three girls completely.**
> 
> **"Raven! Why did you do that?" gasped Starfire.**
> 
> **Raven remained quiet and just watched the fight with an odd expression. To anyone, especially Argent who knew Raven better than anyone, could read her, even when she masked her face with coldness. She could make out the confusion edged around Raven's eyes and she was shocked to see… fascination?" Yes, there was fascination shining in her cool lavender eyes, as if she was…liking the fight.**
> 
> **"Raven…what's the matter?" whispered Argent, leaning in close to her empath friend so Starfire couldn't hear.**
> 
> **Raven snapped out of her odd daze and gazed over Argent. "I…I think…" She stopped herself, not daring to voice what she was thinking at that moment. She looked at the two fighters with her cold mask now ruling he face. "You two need to stop this…they'll be plenty of time for you to beat each other to a bloody plump."**

She was wrong. _Dead_ wrong, as Beast Boy would say.

No sooner had the words left her mouth when something small and metallic whizzed past her ear, landing between the two fighters. There was a loud bang and a hiss, before smoke started pouring out from the site where the smoke pellet had landed, covering the whole area.

Out of the fog, his cape billowing in the wind, stepped the _real_ Robin.

“Not if I can help it,” he declared, brandishing his bo staff as the smoke was blown away by another Conveniently Dramatic Wind.

Everyone looked at Robin in total shock. “But… But I…” Sin started, but he was cut off by the sight of a towering, long-limbed creature with a long neck and a gigantic beak galloping into view and stopping at Robin’s side. Its toothless, keratinous maw opened wide with a horrific cross between a screech and a roar, and its piercing yellow eyes glared down at the two Suvian vampires.

An African woman dismounted from the creature’s back and joined Robin, followed by Beast Boy and a teenage girl with a black ponytail and a uniform of purple, blue, and silver. A moment later, the other Titans had joined them as well.

“ _Sin,_ ” Rashida spoke dramatically, pulling her Van Helsing-edition gatling crossbow and silver stakes out of her bag. “By order of the Protectors of the Plot Continuum, you are hereby convicted of being a Gary Stu on account of the following charges: Producing the most disgustingly purple prose I have ever seen in my lifespan, outright _killing_ a canonical character, replacing said canonical character with a vampire, having vampires exist in a canon that has never had any, warping everyone out of character to the point of breaking up two canonical relationships, attempting to enforce at least one _un_ canonical relationship, being able to easily beat multiple powerful antagonists in a straight fight, describing _multiple_ instances of gore and bodily harm in unnecessary detail, harassing and indirectly _harming_ multiple canons, persuading said canons to trust and obey you _regardless_ of the above, having an incredibly poor and overly descriptive fashion sense, failing to salvage a badfic from all of the above even with post-publishing revisions, and angering multiple PPC agents _and_ at least one canon.

“For these crimes and more, your punishment is death, and this time, it will be permanent. If you have any final words to say, now is the time.”

Sin looked at the fake Robin frantically. “But… what about Richard?” he asked, a slight look of doubt crossing his face. “What about my son?”

“Yeah, what about Vamp!Robin?” Sarah asked. “Are we going to have to charge him too?”

The Sphinx agent gave it some thought. “Maybe,” she said. “We’ll see. But Sin is the bigger threat by a _serious_ margin.”

“In what sense?” asked Vamp!Robin, looking at the Stu in utter confusion.

The Super saw her one chance, and swooped upon it like a bird of prey. “Sin is a liar and a creep,” she growled. “He is terribly written, terribly overpowered, and a scarlet disgrace, as it were, to vampire lore _and_ your home world alike. He has been influencing you and everyone else with his powers, and though you aren’t that much better yourself, I know you have enough integrity to fight this. You’ve got one chance, Vamp!Robin.”

“What are you doing?!” Rashida hissed at her.

“Trust me on this one,” Sarah replied before turning to the replacement again. “I know he technically ‘rescued’ you, but you should know better than to trust him, especially given the way he’s been behaving to everyone else. You are capable of doing great things, Richard Grayson, if you reject Sin and accept our offer of peace. Or you can succumb to the influence of his toxic mentality forever, and die along with him. The choice is yours. Take it or leave it.”

The replacement blinked his one remaining eye, surprised at this. But then understanding came to him, and he turned to face Sin with a look of righteous fury.

“You tricked me,” he hissed, his fangs bared.

“I _didn’t_ ,” Sin snarled. “I saved you, remember? You almost died…”

Both Robins moved forward with alarming speed. The real one swiped at Sin with his bo staff, which was easily dodged, but the fake one used this opportunity to kick him in the chest, sending him flying back.

“At what price?” Vamp!Robin snarled. “The other Titans feared and despised me, as they _should_ have. And it’s all your fault!”

Sin stared at the fake Robin, his brilliant red eyes wide with shock and horror. The other Titans moved forward, ready to fight even if they would ultimately enter a losing battle.

But even if he really was as strong as the rider of the winged beast had said, fighting everyone at once was still a tall order. So instead he turned and, spreading his wings, he took off into the night sky.

“After him!” Rashida cried, leaping onto Falchion’s saddle. With another roar-screech, he vaulted into the air with his great forelimbs, and launched himself upward. His arms unfolded into gigantic wings of their own, each 15 feet long and with an underside of brilliant scarlet. After three mighty wingbeats, he was soaring after Sin at top speed.

“Titans, go!” Robin cried. Beast Boy morphed into a _Pteranodon_ and took off as well, grabbing the Titan leader with his feet; Starfire carried Cyborg, and Raven and Sarah, the latter carrying Vamp!Robin, took up the rear.

Sin had to get away from them and hide before the sun started rising, he knew that much. But then he heard the sound of wings behind him, and cursed silently. Apparently, they weren’t going to let him go so easily.

The glpyhs on his many belts glowed, and shadowy red energy poured out of his body. It formed into a few wraiths of their own, which immediately swooped at his pursuers, who predictably scattered.

In any other situation, Sarah would have certainly used that “Do A Barrel Roll!” line from the _StarFox_ games, but she knew this wasn’t the time to use that. Instead, she soared upward, Vamp!Robin clinging to her back, with three shadow wraiths hot on her tail.

“If you have any special vampire powers,” she told him, “now would be the time to use them!”

“I don’t have any that’ll be useful right now!” he replied.

“Don’t worry, I got this!” Cyborg cried as he and Starfire flew up to help them. One blast of his Sonic Cannon later, and the shadow wraiths were disintegrated into smoky black mist.

“Thanks,” said Sarah.

“But we’ve lost the vampire!” cried Starfire. “The one that is not Friend Robin, I mean…”

“Robin, Rae, and Beast Boy are still after him,” said Cyborg. “As is the gun-toting woman and her pet pterodactyl.”

“We have to get to them!” Sarah cried, swooping towards the ocean below. “C’mon, Titans, let’s go!”

Meanwhile, the Stu had doubled back in order to engage Falchion, Rashida, and the other three Titans in a dogfight of sorts.

“There’s a reason we don’t engage in these kinds of characters directly,” the Sphinx agent hissed. “He’s too fast for me to draw a bead on him!”

“No kidding,” Raven replied, dodging a lashing shadowy claw. “How do you take down a vampire, anyway?”

“If we’re going by tradition, a stake to the heart would be a good standby,” said Rashida. “It’s harder to peg him in flight than it looks, though!”

Falchion had to agree — he and the Stu were evenly matched in the air, but the disguised Skarmory’s stamina was rapidly depleting, especially since he had to beat his massive wings regularly to avoid plummeting into the sea.

Four more shadow wraiths coming at him didn’t help matters, either. They proceeded to latch onto the flesh where wing membrane met torso, ripping in with horribly sharp claws. Falchion screeched in pain and anger as he tried to dive at the Stu, his pointed beak aimed right at his heart, but Sin effortlessly dodged the attack as usual. The larger pterosaur attempted to roll in mid-air, trying to shake off his ethereal tormentors, but the fact that Rashida was on his back with a crossbow in her hands prevented him from doing so.

Instead, he aimed towards the nearest landmass, but he couldn’t recover from the dive in time. He screeched in agony, no doubt cursing the Stu in some ancient azhdarchid language, as he fell towards the waves below.

Then the agents’ world exploded with light. The attacking wraiths vanished, and he felt two pairs of hands press against his chest, guiding him out of the dive. Within seconds, he was level, wheeling around to engage the Stu again.

Stratogale swerved out from underneath the pterosaur and started flying next to him, wisely steering clear of his impressive wingspan — even if he lacked a jet turbine and she lacked a cape. The replacement of Robin still rode on her back, having been shielded from the glare by her own body; both of them had helped guide the pterosaur out of his nosedive.

Falchion let out a screech that sounded oddly like, “Thanks, sis!”

“Hey, Rosie!” Sarah called out. “Remember how the Stu said that vampires are weak to sunlight?”

“I know, but I don’t think we can stall him ‘till sunrise,” Rashida replied in a voice loud enough for the Super to hear.

“Yeah, but Robin helped bail you out with his flash bombs. We could try those — I already told him!”

Sure enough, Robin had gained enough altitude that the Stu, focusing on Rashida, wouldn’t see him. He knew Beast Boy was beginning to tire, so he had to act fast. Taking out a flash bomb, he threw it towards Sin and hoped for the best.

The deadlier vampire whirled to face Robin — a huge mistake. There was another burst of light, which caught him at point-blank range. He screamed as his eyes were instantly vaporized, as was most of the skin and flesh around them. Blinded, he tried to strike, but he couldn’t aim at what he couldn’t see.

The enormous flying reptile cruised like a fighter jet towards him from behind, his rider aiming her gatling crossbow. “May your heart rot in Ammet’s gut,” Rashida snarled, her eyes briefly flashing white as she pulled the trigger.

Her aim was true. The silver stake pierced through his back and emerged partway from his chest, impaling his heart in the process. His eyes widened, his mouth opened in a silent scream, and he plummeted towards the sea.

A moment later, a second stake skewered his forehead, and a third lanced his throat, emerging from the back of his neck. And then a wave of blue light enveloped him, and he descended into a vast, inky blackness.

Behind him, the surface of the sun burned with white-hot fury. Even before the gravitational pull or the sheer radiation could take effect, a solar flare had roared up to greet him. An instant before he was atomized by the blinding heat, belts and all, he thought he could hear the enraged shout of the very person whom he had loved as a son…

“And _stay_ gone!” cried Vamp!Robin, just as Rashida closed the portal.

“As the saying goes, there’s _no_ kill like _over_ kill,” Sarah grinned. “So, shall we take care of the rest of the mess now?”

“That would be a good idea,” said the fake Robin. “The sun is due to rise here in ten minutes. We should get back to the tower.”

“Agreed,” said Rashida. “We have other matters to attend to, anyway.”

The group made their way back to the Titans Tower without comment, heading into the below-ground area just as the sun went up. They were greeted by an interesting sight: a black cat with protruding fangs, like a miniature sabretooth, was sitting in the middle of the hangar.

“Should we add a Cute Animal Friend to the charge list?” Sarah asked.

“Possibly,” Rashida replied. “According to the fic, his name is Sparda.”

“I can take him,” said the fake Robin. As if on cue, Sparda walked up to him and rubbed his body against his legs in greeting. “He was sent here to comfort me during my transformation, anyway, at least according to that monster.”

“Oh yeah, we almost forgot about your real nature,” said Sarah. “May I?”

“Certainly,” Rashida replied.

Sarah cleared her throat. “Richard Grayson, a.k.a. Vamp!Robin. By order of the Protectors of the Plot Continuum, you are hereby convicted of being a Character Replacement on account of the following charges: replacing the character of Robin here [she patted his shoulder], accepting a Gary Stu’s offer to transform you without question, aiding and abetting said Stu, tripping out on a _serious_ scale, transforming into a monster due to possession by an evil spirit, which you promptly defeated internally, and acting completely OOC due to your transformation.”

“Does this mean I’ll be shot to the sun as well?” Vamp!Robin asked in a casual tone.

“Naw,” the Super replied. “It wasn’t really your fault. For your crimes, your punishment is community service, and _lots_ of it. Welcome to the PPC, and by all means, feel free to choose a new identity for yourself!”

Rashida gave her younger partner a surprised and slightly annoyed look, but did not argue. “We should get going,” she said, taking what looked like a business card from her bag. “Titans, thank you so much for your help.”

“Anytime,” said the real Robin. “And Stratogale, consider yourself an honorary Teen Titan. Just let us know if you need anything!”

“Sure thing!” Sarah grinned in response, pocketing the T-Communicator that Robin had handed to her. “We’ll stop by to visit if anyone else tries to mess you up!”

Falchion gave a squawk of agreement as Rashida opened up a very large portal to the PPC HQ. “After you,” she said, ushering Vamp!Robin through with Sparda at his heels. “We’ll need to get you to Medical so that you can work in diurnal conditions. Anyway…”

She handed the card to Robin as the other agents followed. “If you need any help, feel free to call us at any time.”

“Ah, well… thanks,” Robin smiled. The other Titans gave their thanks as well, though Beast Boy was more reluctant than most in this case.

That was when Rashida remembered something, and took something else from her bag, holding it up for all to see. The Titans looked at it, just after they read the card Robin was holding:

____________________

Protectors of the Plot Continuum

Department of Floaters

Floating Hyacinth

X-XXX-XXX-XXXX

 

P.S. In order to remove any remaining extra-continuum influence, your short-term memory has been altered as of reading this. We apologize for the inconvenience.

____________________

 

_FLASH!_

 

* * *

 

**Post-Mission**

 

A half-hour later, Rashida the Sphinx, Falchion the Skarmory, and Sarah the Super opened the door to their RC, looking extremely tired. Rashida checked the digital sundial as soon as she went in — it was three in the morning, again.

“Apparently, a full twenty-four hours have passed between our entry and our exit,” Falchion mused. “Maybe even more.”

“Or we could’ve returned to the moment just after we left,” said Rashida. “Time works in strange ways around here. I’ve heard of missions in which the agents didn’t return for an entire _month_ in World One time.”

“So, how are the others?” Sarah asked, immediately heading into the bathroom to change back into her pajamas.

“Vamp!Robin is waiting on an RC of his own,” said Rashida. “He’s also keeping Sparda like he said earlier.”

“I hope he’s doing okay,” Falchion commented. “He’s probably in quite a state after what happened, though, so FicPsych is pretty much mandatory for him by now.”

“Stus tend to do that to people,” Rashida growled angrily. “I would know. I’m slated to aid and abet one in my own home world.”

Both agents looked at her in total shock. “Technically, he is supposed to be a twisted parody of Sues/Stus, and his backstory and development are a lot more complicated. But then, the story I come from is in general a satire of bad writing.”

“Is Rayner involved in it?” asked Sarah, having exited the bathroom with her pajamas back on.

“No, and please don’t ask about him. I don’t want to revisit what happened again.”

“That bad, huh?” the Super responded, before barely stifling a yawn. “Oh well. No more talkie, time for sleepie. G‘Night!”

She collapsed onto her bed, and within seconds, she was snoring.

“You know what, I think we should all get some sleep,” Rashida agreed, giving the console such a death glare that it wisely decided not to argue.

Falchion stepped into his nest and settled down, preening one of his bladed feathers. “I do have to wonder,” he said. “Are you a badfic character yourself?”

“Not entirely,” said Rashida, pacing in circles around her kitty bed. “Though the story I was created for was originally a badfic, and a mega-crossover as well. It’s been worked on for years with a lot of drastic changes. The earlier drafts had characters warped beyond recognition, and some of the canons were given truly bizarre anatomy without explanation… Avatar Aang with pterosaur wings, Danny Phantom with a dinosaur tail, Violet Parr with spider legs…”

“I guess we should be thankful that the story got changed so much over the years,” Falchion scoffed.

“Indeed so,” the albino Sphinx replied, settling into her bed. “Of course, that’s the kind of thing a fifteen-year-old _would_ come up with, now that I think about it, and I can say the same for the badfic we just killed. I can understand the desire for a teenaged writer to make stories like either of them, because it helps them expand their imagination. But really, it would do a lot of good for such people to actually do some research on the source material.”

“Like we didn’t know that already,” the Skarmory smirked, tucking his head under his wing. “Remember what happened on our first mission?”

Rashida chuckled darkly as she curled her tail around herself like a feathery blanket and closed her eyes. “I still haven’t completely forgiven your author for _that_ one, Falchion.”

 

#  **[END]**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh man, where do I even begin with this thing? I was browsing through deviantART for advice on how to do a successful parody of the Mary Sue archetype a while ago when I stumbled upon the cover illustration for this mission, which inspired me to spork the fic in question. I know it was old, like, early 2000’s old, and it went through a process of heavy revision that remedied most of the bad grammar and at least some of the character flaws the first version had (Yeah, I read both. That’s two hours of sleep I’d like to have back, thank you.), but those two points didn’t amount to much in its favor, alas. In all honesty, the idea of one of the Teen Titans being turned into a vampire and the ramifications thereof was an interesting idea for a story and I would have liked to see a work that handled it realistically, but unfortunately, that was not the case here. The reason for this is because even with the later revisions, the author, having gone out of their way to fix the grammar and the canon characterization as much as they could, had basically turned their back on the Stu, leaving him as overpowered and poorly implemented as he was originally. The primary reason for my dislike of Sin because of his terrible treatment of the other characters even with his intent to save Robin, and even with him, he handled him poorly — if your protege gets possessed by an evil spirit, you should give some serious thought about taking him on, and at the very least, you should explore the moral consequences if the guy being possessed comes to harm. And that particular scenario was resolved too easily as well, with Robin defeating the Revenant himself rather than with the others helping out. I would’ve liked to see him attacking the others and having them be forced to restrain him while the effects take hold, at least. But all in all, the Stu made everything too easy — even _Twilight_ , of all things, at least had the decency to showcase how agonizing the vampire transformation is in Breaking Dawn, even if it resulted in the female protagonist gaining Suvian characteristics later on. Other things I disliked about the characterization were the fact that this story essentially broke up the canonical relationship between Robin and Starfire and attempted to forge several more ships that weren’t canon. And the fact that Beast Boy wasn’t only barely present, but every mention of him was pointing fingers at him, which is especially despicable because he was one of my favorite characters on that show, and the others would know better than to act like they did towards him.  
> Aside from the above writing flaws, the story itself was also executed pretty poorly in terms of the format. The purple prose wasn’t the best choice, and I certainly didn’t need to read that overly long description about the Stu’s clothing, or his scars, or how badly Robin was injured for Arceus’s sake! It’s especially embarrassing because it made me lose track of what was going on half the time I was reading it, which doesn’t help its case either. Again, I do like the idea the author was going for, and if vampires did exist in the Teen Titans canon like they do in several other DC Comics sub-continua, I’d like to see how that would play out. There are also quite a few good story elements to be had here, like Robin becoming possessed by that evil spirit at one point, which made for a pretty neat conflict in theory, all things considered. But overall, I just didn’t like the sum of its parts.  
> Finally, that Replacement of Robin? I’m happy to say that even if he wasn’t as in-character as I would have wanted — I’m sure he would’ve protested a lot more to the prospect of being ‘converted’ — he still had enough characterization to become a character of his own, so he’s now up for adoption! He’ll need a new name, of course, because he is a Replacement of a major character after all, but if anyone with experience in the DC Comics fandom is interested in taking him in as an agent of their own, then by all means, head over to the Board and let me know! :)
> 
> — SkarmorySilver
> 
> P.S. For those of you who are still wondering whether Falchion’s disguise really is appropriate to the continuum visited in this mission, I will kindly redirect you to the episode [“Kole”](http://www.watchcartoononline.com/teen-titans-episode-58-kole), which Rashida mentioned near the start of the mission. And as for his legitimacy as a flying mount in that state, I’d highly recommend a read-up on [this excellent study](http://pterosaur-net.blogspot.co.uk/2012/04/our-lives-with-pterosaurs-part-1.html) about our hypothetical coexistence with azhdarchids, particularly the fourth section about riding them to work.
> 
> Rescued characters:  
> \- Vampire!Robin+Sparda (adopted by SkarmorySilver)


End file.
